


Forgotten

by CastielWinchester96



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Brother Callum (The Dragon Prince), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harrow Cares About His People, Harrow First Meets Callum, Harrow is a Good King, Homelessness, Protective Callum (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: The alley was empty, but it wouldn't be for much longer. He needed to find shelter for them before darkness fell. The lower town notorious for being dangerous after hours.This wasn't so much of a problem for Callum, who could, after two years of living on the streets, handle his own in a fight against the lower town's after dark visitors. But Ezran, he was just a child, and Callum knew he needed to find them somewhere to sleep with a roof over their heads, not wanting his little brother to have to spend another night out in the harsh elements.





	1. Chapter 1

Ruffling a hand through Ezran's messy curls, Callum smiled softly before pulling the blanket over his younger brother's sleeping form and getting to his feet. The alley was empty, but it wouldn't be for much longer. He needed to find shelter for them before darkness fell. The lower town notorious for being dangerous after hours.

This wasn't so much of a problem for Callum, who could, after two years of living on the streets, handle his own in a fight against the lower town's after dark visitors. But Ezran, he was just a child, and Callum knew he needed to find them somewhere to sleep with a roof over their heads, not wanting his little brother to have to spend another night out in the harsh elements. Winter was coming, and the temperature was already beginning to drop.

They needed somewhere warm-ish, and safe, enough.

"Callum?" A little voice spoke, softly.

"Yeah, Ezzy?" He answered, softly as he turned around, unaware that the young boy had awoken.

"Where 'y going?" Ezran asked.

Callum felt a smile tug at his lips at the sleepy voice.

"I need to find us some shelter." He explained. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back before you wake up."

"Be careful, Callum." His brother's childlike voice spoke.

He smiled at the innocence before leaving the alley.

* * *

Walking down the cobbled street, he reached the market stalls. They had all been emptied of the produce and wares they once advertised. Callum continued on to the inn. Entering inside, he looked over at the innkeep who was busy talking to one of the regulars.

Making his way over to one of the tables with leftover plates of food, Callum quickly removed the red bandana from around his neck and shovelled the scraps into it. He tied the fabric and shoved it into his pocket before leaving the inn.

* * *

Callum found it hard not to feel proud of himself. He had certainly improved since the first time he'd tried to lift food from the innkeeper when they first started living on the streets. He remembered begging and pleading with the man to not call for the guard. Luckily, he had gotten away lightly, the innkeep letting him off with a warning, and allowing him to keep the food.

Returning to the alley, he found Ezran exactly where he'd left him, curled up in a ball beneath a near threadbare blanket.

"Hey, Ezzy." He gently placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder to awaken him.

"Callum?" Ezran's sleepy eyes flickered open before he smiled.

"Come on, let's get out of here before the rain hits." Callum stated, after noticing the prominent grey clouds that screamed imminent torrential downpour.

Ezran nodded as he got to his feet. Callum picked up the duffel before also taking the blanket.

"Where are we going, Callum?" His younger brother asked as they walked out of the alley and down the street. People hurried back to their houses before the curfew, casting curious glances at the two boys but ultimately leaving them alone. Callum assumed it was because of the scowls he was shooting towards each of them.

"There's a barn up ahead, I figured no one would care if we stayed there for a while."

* * *

Reaching the barn, Callum forced the door open before leading Ezran inside. He closed it behind them before walking over to the piles of hay.

"Oh, here." Callum took the bandana out of his pocket and handed it to his brother.

Ezran untied the fabric before a smile grew on his face at the sight of the food. He rushed his older brother, bundling him into a hug.

"Hey, what's this for?" Callum asked with a smile, never taking a single hug for granted, knowing fine well that the day would soon be coming where they would decrease in frequency.

"Thank you, for taking care of me." Ezran stated. "I know I can be annoying sometimes..." He began.

"Hey..." Callum interrupted him softly. "You are my little brother, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." He smiled before looking at the scraps. "Eat the vegetables too, not just the meat."

Ezran pulled a face.

Content that his brother wasn't going to go hungry, Callum handed Ezran back the red blanket which had seen better days. He knew that the things rightful place was in the trash, but Ezran loved it. Despite the bobbles that covered it and the unpleasant odour it carried, Ezran treasured his blanket, the faults obscured by his love for the smelly thing. "You need to get some more sleep." Callum insisted.

Neither of them had gotten any sleep the previous night due to having spent the evening running from the night watch they had seen near the alley, forcing them to search for another place to rest, the next day having arrived before they were successful.

Ezran nodded, quickly eating the scraps before lying down amongst the hay.

Callum tucked the blanket around him.

"Goodnight, Ezzy." He paused. "This won't be for much longer." Callum carded a hand through his brother's brown curls.

"Goodnight, Callum." Ezran's eyes closed as he soon fell asleep.

* * *

A heavy thump outside had Callum alert in seconds, bolting upright. He rushed over to the door of the barn and cracked it open quietly to not wake Ezran. Callum snuck outside, looking around at the town.

"Hey!" A voice called out.

Callum startled.

Before he had the chance to react, his wrist was grabbed in a tight hold.

"Get off me!"

"Do you know who you are speaking to? You should have some respect!"

Callum focused on the figure in front of him before his eyes widened.

It was King Harrow.

He gasped, suddenly terrified.

"Please, just let me go." Callum begged.

Harrow turned in the direction of the barn, keeping hold of Callum's wrist and he walked inside.

"Callum?" His little brother's sleepy voice travelled through the night.

"Ezran, run!" Callum shouted.

Harrow froze, his eyes blank. After a few seconds he seemed to snap out of it as he looked around the barn.

Ezran, meanwhile, had made no move to leave.

"What is going on here?" Harrow asked, sternly.

"Callum..." His little brother's tone was full of fear.

With just enough struggling, Callum managed to free himself from the King's grip before crossing over to Ezran and pulling him into his side, wrapping an arm around him in comfort. "It's okay, Ezzy."

It was then that Harrow noticed what he had missed. The boy was too skinny, malnourished skinny, with pale skin covered in dirt, and clothes that were equally filthy and almost threadbare.

The youngest however was in better clothes that appeared newer, and although he was underweight too, he wasn't even close to the eldest's frame.

"Where are your parents?"

Callum remained silent.

"Look, I can't help you if you don't let me." Harrow stated.

"Why do you wanna' help us?" Callum asked.

"Because you're just kids." Harrow asked, softly before sighing.

"We don't need your help."

The stubbornness of the eldest left him in disbelief. He shook his head. "Are you sure about that?"

"Callum?" Came the youngest's small voice. "I'm cold..."

Callum looked to his brother before sighing. "Fine."

Harrow watched silently as the two boys interacted with each other. The eldest was obviously extremely protective, which led him to believe that they were in fact brothers, rather than just two street children that had met. The eldest was still standing between him and the youngest.

"I'm not going to hurt you, child." He spoke up in an attempt to offer some reassurance.

"Yeah, that's what they all say." The older kid muttered, the words sending a shiver down Harrow's spine.  _What did he mean by that? Had someone hurt them previously._

The two boys gathered their meagre items before looking to him awaiting instructions.

Harrow motioned to the door with a wave of his hand.

The boy, Ezran, stayed clutched securely to his older brother as he was led out of the barn.

"Where are you taking us?" Callum asked as they walked through the streets. "And what is the King doing out after hours?"

"I'm taking you to the castle." Harrow explained. "And I often find myself taking a leisurely walk at night. The guards might not be so keen on the idea, but they can't stop me." He smirked.

"Why the castle?"

"Because it's my home, and you two boys need somewhere warm and dry to sleep for the night."

Although the eldest seemed to relax slightly, it was obvious that he hadn't fully let his guard down. Harrow was sure that he had gained a small amount of respect from the eldest, but he knew it would take a lot more before he fully gained their trust.

* * *

Upon reaching the castle, the King had walked them down the corridor to a large room with a gigantic bed inside before leaving them alone.

Callum had taken to carrying Ezran on the journey and so was able to simply deposit his little brother gently down on the mattress, tucking the sleeping child in before lying down beside him.

He couldn't risk sleeping, not when he still didn't trust the King.

It would be a long night, but at least he knew his brother would be warm and dry.

That was what mattered.

Hearing the sound of the King returning to what Callum guessed to be his own room, he closed his eyes and feigned sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Callum was lying asleep on the bed, exhaustion having gotten to him.

Hearing the sound of quiet footsteps, Ezran looked up to see Harrow stood in the doorway.

"It's okay, child." He spoke in a soft, reassuring tone.

Ezran put a hand on Callum's shoulder.

"Let your brother sleep, he needs the rest."

The youngest glanced between Callum and Harrow, maintaining a worried expression before nodding and walking over to the King.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, child." Harrow smiled at the boy's concern for his elder brother. "Now, how about we get some food into you."

Ezran's stomach rumbled before he giggled.

"Come on."

* * *

After breakfast, Ezran walked down the hallway of the castle back towards the room currently hosting his sleeping brother. He noticed a door that was unlike the others, painted a shade of dark red. Taking hold of the doorknob, he turned it before slowly pushing the door open.

The room was dark, the curtains drawn over the windows. Ezran walked inside and pulled a set of them open, a dust cloud erupting from the material as he did so.

The presence of light revealed a brightly painted bedroom complete with a bed for a small child, a bookcase which was full to bursting, numerous cuddly animals, and an extensive array of toys.

Ezran's eyes lit up as he sat down on the floor and began to play.

"What are you doing in here?" Came the strong voice of the King.

Ezran gasped, eyes rising to meet the gaze.

"Get out of this room at once!"

The young boy rushed up.

Clearly having heard the shouting, Callum sprinted down the hallway and over to his little brother, wrapping an arm around him and pushing the boy behind him protectively.

"Don't shout at him!"

"He had no place to go inside this room. None." The King stated.

"That doesn't mean you have to scare him." Callum replied.

Harrow took a breath, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry." Ezran apologised, voice small.

The King knelt down in front of the boys to be at eye-level with the youngest.

"No, my boy, it is I who should be apologising to you. You are just a child, I shouldn't have raised my voice to you."

Ezran stepped out from behind Callum.

"You're sad."

Harrow's eyes widened a little.

"Yes."

The young boy walked closer to the King.

"Why are you sad?"

Harrow lowered his head.

"Because that room belongs to my son, and he was taken from us."

"His name was Ezran too? I saw it engraved on the bed."

"Yes, it was."

"So that's why you were sad when you found us too, you heard my name and it reminded you of your Ezran." The young boy closed the distance between himself and the King, gently taking hold of the King's hand and offering it a squeeze with a smile.

Harrow smiled at the gesture.

"I miss my son."

Callum looked ill down the hallway, his fale pale as he struggled to breathe.

"Callum?!" Ezran shouted, sprinting over to his brother.

Harrow rushed over.

"What's wrong, child?"

Callum looked haunted.

"Your son, he disappeared three years ago, yes?"

Harrow nodded.

"That's when my mother found Ez."

The King looked equally ill as his knees gave way beneath him, dropping heavily to the floor. He turned to the boy whose name and skin tone had been painfully taunting him of what he had lost since he had ran across the boys out in the lower town. He took in the bright blue eyes. Just like his mother. The child was but a mirror image of himself at that age, and Harrow couldn't help the hiccuping sobs which escaped his throat as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"My boy."

Ezran looked extremely confused at what was happening, the young child not understanding. He turned to his brother.

"Callum?"

"He's your father, Ez." The eldest answered, softly.

Ezran's eyes widened.

"Your?..."

Harrow nodded.

The young boy sprinted off down the hallway.

"I'll talk to him..." Came the voice of the eldest.

Callum's eyes stayed on the King for a few seconds later before he took off after his brother.

* * *

Harrow sat upon the throne, head buried in his hands. The room was alight in colour from the sun shining through the stained glass windows above him.

The doors to the hall were thrown open as Sarai and Amaya walked inside, their expressions hopeful.

Harrow was on his feet in seconds, crossing over to his wife and taking her hands in his own.

"I found him, Sarai. He's home to us."

Sarai broke down, throwing herself against him as she sobbed.

Amaya's eyes were wide, tears falling down her own cheeks, overjoyed by the news.

"Where is he? Where's our son?" Sarai asked, looking around.

"He's not here."

"What?! What do you mean?!"

Harrow took a breath.

"There was another boy with him. The child considers him as a brother. When he heard the news of his blood, the child ran."

"Well send the guard. Amaya could track them down mere minutes, they couldn't have gone far." Sarai panicked.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Harrow cood, quietly, holding his wife a little tighter. "The boy is with him, and they're probably talking about this as we speak. It's a lot for a four-year-old to comprehend, he just needs some time to wrap his head around it."

"Where has he been all these years?" Sarai asked.

"The boy spoke of his mother finding Ezran three years ago. She obviously took him in."

"And he has been in their care since?"

Harrow sighed. "Not exactly."

Sarai furrowed an eyebrow.

"I found them sleeping rough inside a barn in the lower town. I fear the mother passed and the boy was left to fend for them both."

Both the Queen and Amaya looked horrified.

"No one has looked after these boys for a very long time."


End file.
